Despertar
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Viñeta. Harry/Draco. Cuando Draco llegó a su hogar, jamás imaginó que Voldemort lo estaría esperando. "Hay algo que me une a ti más de lo que quisiera"


**Advertencias: Slash.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas de la Autora : **Esto es mucho mas suave de lo que quería hacer. Es un accidente de la literatura, pero vamos, que acepto hasta que me insulten por haber escrito algo tan simple.

Una oportunidad, ¿Sí?

Ah, por cierto, este fanfic lo situo como si no hubiese guerra durante el último libro. Bueno, se los dejo a la imaginación porque lo escribí por impulso y creo que ni siquiera tengo mis ideas claras.

* * *

**Despertar**

Cuando Draco llegó a su hogar, jamás imaginó que Voldemort lo estaría esperando.

En realidad, después de una sesión de cuatro horas brutales de sexo con Harry Potter te pasa por la cabeza todo menos que vayan a asesinarte.

Así que cuando lo vio allí, sentado en el sillón, no tuvo ni tiempo para sentir miedo. Lo mataría. Estaba seguro de eso.

Cerró los ojos y un suspiro salió de su boca. Si bien se había vuelto un experto en Oclumancia, sabía que algún día sus juegos serían descubiertos.

Sería justo en ese instante, cuando ambos estaban ahí, Tom Riddle y el menor de los Malfoy. Silencio, ambiente húmedo y aire lastimoso.  
A Draco jamás le dolió tanto respirar.

Intentar hacer algo para defenderse sería una estupidez. Un _avada _y todo se iría a la mierda. Y nunca más volvería a ver aquellos ojos esmeralda que le gustaban tanto.

Que ironía, ¿no? Los ojos de su amante eran verdes, y un destello de ese color sería lo último que vería antes de morir.

Las manos esqueléticas acariciaron casi con erotismo la varita que sostenían. Draco sintió la necesidad de suicidarse.

―Sabes qué hago aquí.

Esa voz tan rasposa y fría hizo que se estremeciera. ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Acaso lo consideraba presa fácil? De todas maneras, preferiría eso a que sus padres lo vieran desfallecer. Aunque a estas alturas, probablemente ya se hubieran encargado de ellos.

―Primero- dijo- Te haré pagar por tus mentiras. Después…- sonrió- Voy a matarte.

Con un _crucio _el muchacho rubio ya estaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo se retorcía involuntariamente y sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando, podía acabar con él en un segundo y aún así estaba dándole tiempo. Tiempo para agonizar.

Intentó no gritar, de veras, pero cuando abrió su boca todos los jadeos escaparon de su garganta tan fuertemente que sintió que iba a quedarse sin voz.

Y su cráneo se apretaba tanto que creía que iba a explotar. Y así, con el rostro contraído, el cuerpo engarrotado y punzadas pinchándole por doquier, abrió los ojos. Increíblemente, también eso dolía.

No pudo contener las lágrimas cuando vio aquel monstruo inhumano con la peor sonrisa que haya visto nunca. Fue entonces que la realidad le cayó encima.

Realmente iba a morir.

Y dolía.

Y el sólo pensaba: Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry.

Cuando Voldemort posó la vista en sus ojos y entró en su mente, Draco comprendió aquello a lo que se refería Dumbledore cuando decía que Voldemort no toleraba el amor. Porque pensar en Harry incluso en ese momento, cuando todo estaba a punto de acabar, provocó que Riddle pegara un grito tan desgarrador que soltó de impresión la varita.

La maldición desapareció. Pero su cuerpo estaba tan agotado, maltratado y exhausto, que inclusive estando en el suelo, Draco sintió que se iba a caer. Creyó que estaba alucinando al notar más de una presencia en la habitación, creyó que le había ocurrido lo mismo que a los Longbottom, porque habría jurado que Harry estaba ahí.

*

Cuando despertó, se encontró con ese color verde que, literalmente, habría muerto por ver.

―Después de todo, llegué al cielo.

Harry sonrió, apretó su mano tan delicadamente, con una suavidad tan grande que se sintió culpable. Había estado por morir la persona a la que más quería, si lamentablemente estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasara, jamás se perdonaría que Draco hubiera dado su último aliento por él.

―Eres un idiota- dijo posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Draco pudo sentir el sabor a lágrimas.

―¿Está muerto?

―Sí.

Habría tiempo después para que le explicara con detalles. Vale, Draco no tenía idea cómo pudo matarlo si se suponía que debía destruir los Horrocruxes. Y aunque no lo pensara admitir nunca, se sentía orgulloso de su héroe personal.

―¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?

―Simplemente lo supe.- contestó aun sin separarse de su boca― Hay algo que me une a ti más de lo que quisiera.

Posando las manos en el rostro del moreno mientras lo besaba, se levantó y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ésa no era su casa, ahí no había estado por última vez, y definitivamente no recordaba haber sustituido su ropa de diseñador por una bata blanca.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

― Año y medio.

―¿Tengo 20?

Harry sonrió.

―Tienes 20

―¿Qué me diste de cumpleaños?

―Lo que me pediste.

―¿Y yo que regalo te hice?

Harry le acarició la mejilla con la mano, provocándole uno de los sonrojos más lindos que el rubio había mostrado durante toda su relación.

―Despertar, Draco…- dijo en un susurro dulce.

Sus ojos grises se situaron en el calendario que estaba sobre una de las paredes de San Mungo, y contuvo el aire. 31 de Julio.

―…Despertar.

**~~~Fin.**


End file.
